


Textbook Sentimental

by bluejay_unit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: Set immediately after the kiss in Grad Night, sort of a remix of that scene and their actual convo in 4x01.





	Textbook Sentimental

David fights the urge to turn around as he unlocks the motel door, knowing if he does and catches Patrick’s eye, he might never stop looking. Patrick, ever the gentleman, waits until David gets inside before driving away.

The lights are on, which means Alexis is home (or she just left them on again) so David tries to school his expression to not reveal everything he’s thinking.

Evidently he fails, because the first thing Alexis says as he walks in is, “Ew, David, what is your face doing?”

He puts his bag down carefully. “Hello to you, too,” he replies acidly.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. “_Hi._ Happy birthday!” She picks up the jar of flowers on the table and gives them a shake, holding them out to him.

“Congrats on the graduation.” He lounges on his bed.

Alexis crosses the room to sit on her bed, stopping to peer out the window as the headlights of Patrick’s car pass by as he leaves the parking lot. “Were you with Patrick?”

David nods, a small grin slipping through his defenses. He hugs his pillow to his chest. “I kissed him.”

Predictably, Alexis gasps loudly. “Da_vid_!” She thwaps him with her pillow.

David gives in to a full blown smile as the pillow connects, feeling like a middle schooler with a crush, feeling too excited to care.

“And he didn’t like, punch you?” she asks, taking her earrings off.

“What? No!” He sits up, frowning. He feels anxiety somehow retroactively rising in his chest, at the thought of trying to kiss him and it going badly.

But no, Stevie had been _right_. He looks over at the gift bag, carefully tucked away beside the bed. _If there’s anything remotely sentimental in here, he is on a date with you_. He remembers the sudden surge of hope that rose in him when she said that, and the sharp joy in his stomach when Patrick returned and David pulled Textbook Sentimental in a tasteful frame out of that gift bag.

“You were the one who thought he might not be straight before I did!”

Alexis gives him her _oh, you poor thing_ pout. “Yes, but that’s mostly just a reflex I have when any guy isn’t into me.”

“Ugh!” he tells her, hands flailing.

“But he likes you? That’s so cute for you, then!” Alexis says.

He turns over forcefully, deliberately laying down facing the other wall. “Yes. Yes it is,” he throws back over his shoulder.


End file.
